In Heaven
by Mystik Morgaine
Summary: Prue ist tot, ist dies ein neuer Anfang für sie und Andy?


Plötzlich flog die Haustür auf und ein blauer, mit Blitzen verpackter Wirbelwind raste durch den Hausflur der mächtigen Drei. Blätter von der Straße flogen im Haus herum. Alles ging blitzschnell so konnten Prue und Piper erst gar nicht reagieren als der Wirbelwind sie um riss, denn er hatte nur ein Ziel: Doctor Griffin, der neue Schützling der drei Hexenschwestern. Dieser konnte kaum glauben was er sah, als der Wirbelwind sich plötzlich löste und ein blauer, langhaariger, ekelhafter Dämon sich zeigte. Als ein normal Sterblicher war es seine erste Begegnung mit einem Dämon, so konnte er nur noch eins, als naiver Sterblicher: An Gott glauben. Doch dies musste er auch, denn der Dämon wollte ihn gerade mit einem Energiestrahl töten. Doch Prue heilte ihren neuen Schützling zur Hilfe: Sie stieß den Arzt zur Seite und wurde selber von dem Strahl getroffen. Dieser ließ sie direkt durch die Wand ins Wohnzimmer fliegen. Dort knallte sie auf den Boden und stand nicht mehr auf. Nun stand Piper auf. Doch auch die mittlere der drei Mächtigen hatte keine Chance. Genau so wie Prue wurde sie von einem Energie Strahl getroffen und ins Wohnzimmer katapultiert. Dort landete sie neben ihre große Schwester Prue, die schon viel Blut verloren hatte. Nun drehte der Dämon sich um, um seinen wahren Auftrag zu vollenden, den Arzt zu vernichten. Dieser stand noch immer starr vor Schreck am Esstisch und brachte nur ein: "Wer sind sie?" über seine Lippen. Bevor der Dämon zu einem weiteren Energisierstrahl ausholte sagte er noch: "Das Ende!" Und wahrhaftig. Für den Arzt war der Dämon das Ende, denn der Energiestrahl des Dämons ließ ihn über den Esstisch fliegen direkt in ein Fenster. Der Dämon sah sich sein Werk an, sah den im Fenster rührungslosen Arzt und die am Boden liegenden Prue und Piper, lächelte kurz und verwandelte sich wieder in den blauen Wirbelwind mit Blitzen mit dem er kam. Der Wirbelwind verließ wieder das Haus und knalle die Haustür des Halliwelshauses so zu das die Scheiben aus dem Rahmen sprangen. Nun war es todesstill. Prue wachte wieder auf. Doch sie war nicht in ihrem Haus. Nein alles war blau und eine Schaukel hing in der Luft rum. Aber diese Schaukel kannte sie doch. Das war die Schaukel die auch an ihrem und Andys Treffpunkt hing. Andy er war schon zwei Jahre tot und Prue vermisste ihn, mehr wie sie zu geben würde. Doch nun hörte sie eine Stimme, seine Stimme, hinter sich: "Ich habe gehofft dich nicht hier so schnell wieder zu sehen!" "Andy, du!" "Ja, Prue!" Andy trat näher zu Prue. "Andy, wo sind wir?", fragte Prue. "Das letzte Mal konnte ich dir darauf keine Antwort geben aber heute schon, wir sind auf der Ebene der Toten!" Prue sah Andy unglaubhaft an. Doch dann erinnerte sie sich wieder. "Dieser Dämon er wollte Griffin töten doch doch.." "Du hast ihn zur Seite gestoßen und wurdest selber von ihm getötet!" beendete Andy ihren Satz. Mit diesen Worten trat er näher zu ihr und strich ihr eine ihrer Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht. "Ich hab dich davor beschützen wollen doch mir waren die Hände gebunden." Prue verstand noch immer nicht. "Ja aber.. Phoebe, Piper sie brauchen mich doch! Und und wo war Phoebe? Sie hatte nicht gehört als ich sie rief oder Leo konnte er den nicht. Andy nun sag doch was!" "Erinnerst du dich den nicht mehr?" "An was?" "Eure Tarnung war aufgeflogen, man wusste das ihr Hexen seid!" Prue war verwirrt. Wieso war sie tot dies ging doch nicht. Was ist mit der Macht der drei? Ohne sie würde sie doch nicht mehr existieren. Doch dann hatte sie auf einmal Bilder in ihrem Kopf. Bilder von einer toten Piper, einer blöden Ziege aus der 10 Klasse die im Fernsehen sagte, dass Prue ihr den Freund mit einem Liebeszauber ausspannte, Fernsehreporter und Phoebe die in die Unterwelt will um ihren geliebten Cole Zurückzugewinnen. Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen wieder. "Tempes hat die Zeit zurück gedreht!" "Ja doch Phoebe und Leo waren noch in der Unterwelt und so konnte Leo dich nicht mehr retten. Aber Piper konnte noch gerettet werden!" "Und die Macht der Dreien? Was wird aus Phoebe und Piper?" Sie sind machtlos ohne mich, ohne die macht der Dreien. Wie wollen sie sich beschützen?" "Dafür ist gesorgt, glaub mir Prue." Andy nahm Prue in seine Arme. Dann sah Prue noch mal Andy an. "Heißt das, das wir nun wieder zusammen sind?" Andy lächelte. Doch dabei schüttelte er seinen Kopf. "Nein Prue noch nicht. Noch bist zu verwirrt!" "Aber heißt das, dass wir nicht mal hier ein gemeinsames Leben haben?" Plötzlich sah Prue zwei Lichter und ihre Mutter und ihre Großmutter standen hinter Andy. "Mum, Grandma?" "Geh mit ihnen Prue! Ich komme dann wenn du icht mehr so verwirrt bist! Es ist normal das du noch Zeit brauchst um zu verstehen was geschehen ist." Nun küsste Andy Prue und verschwand zur gleichen Zeit. Prue sah sich noch mal kurz um, dann nahm sie die Hände ihrer Mutter und ihrer Großmutter und auch sie verschwanden von diesem fast unwahren Ort. Nun war nur noch die Schaukel zu sehen, die Schaukel und ein helles blau, was die ganze Umgebung umgab. 


End file.
